Jealousy
by x.imagine.x
Summary: Sam Swarek didn't do jealousy; especially not over rookies. Especially not over rookies who blew his eight months of undercover work on their first day.      Takes place at the end of Fite Nite.


**A/N: OK, so this is the first thing I've written for this series. It takes place at the end of Fite Nite, because the look on Sam's face sent my mind racing with ideas… Here's hoping I can do this!**

**Disclaimer: Rookie Blue isn't mine… unfortunately.**

* * *

**JEALOUSY**

He hadn't felt like this in ages; actually, he wasn't sure if he had _ever_ felt like this. Sam Swarek didn't feel like this, whatever _this_ was… Because it couldn't actually be what he thought it was. No, it wasn't, because Sam Swarek didn't _do_ jealousy; especially not over rookies. Especially not over rookies who blew his eight months of undercover work on their first day.

Yet he couldn't stop staring down the bar at where she was flirting with Callaghan. It was like watching a really bad movie, but you just couldn't look away. So he tortured himself, eyeing the way she laughed and laid her hand strategically on his arm. He watched as Callaghan smiled that thousand watt smile of his that lured so many girls straight into his bed, the smile that Sam himself brought out on numerous occasions. Tonight it was so far from the surface he wasn't even going to try; although maybe it would be better than watching this.

"_Good, because I don't date cops."_

What a load of bullshit. It was also still her first week, technically. Two rules broken in one go. Considering his aptitude for rule-breaking, he should be impressed. Instead, it just pissed him off even more. He wasn't even sure why he was mad; he had no reason to be. It was probably just because he knew Callaghan -knew the way he operated- that he was on guard. He didn't want her to get hurt unnecessarily. It would ruin a good officer. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that Sam…_

"Sam? Sammy? You listening?" Jerry's voice cut through his thoughts.

"What? Course I am," he covered quickly, taking a gulp of his beer, "And don't call me that."

"Sure, sure. You keep saying that, but we both know you secretly love it."

Sam turned his eyes to stare at the wooden ceiling for a split second before studying the pattern on the counter beside his drink. He could hear An- _McNally_ still laughing with Callaghan in the corner and fought to repress the urge to get up and walk out. Sam Swarek didn't back down. Not that there was anything to back down _from_, of course.

"I'm an officer of the law, not a pudgy ten year old boy, Jerry. Or should I call you Jerr-Jerr?" A hint of a smirk lit his face.

Jerry said nothing, taking the opportunity to order another drink, conceding in silence. Sam's smirk widened. See? It didn't matter that Callaghan was over there working his charm and magic right in front of Sam's face. He could sit and joke with 'Jerr-Jerr' like nothing was wrong; because nothing _was_ wrong, dammit.

Before long, he was aware that Andy-_McNally_ was heading in the direction of the washroom, leaving Callaghan all by his lonesome at the bar. For reasons completely unknown to him –or maybe they _were_ known- he found himself sliding off his stool after an appropriate amount of time had passed. He told Jerry he was going to the washroom -which he was- and ignored the look of suspicion his friend gave him. He also ignored Callaghan's eyes following him as he walked. Guess he wasn't the only perceptive one tonight.

He'd timed his departure perfectly. There was a line for the men's washroom, which was uncommon, and so he leaned against the wall, arms crossed, to wait. He could almost convince himself he was actually waiting for the washroom.

Like clockwork, she emerged from the ladies' room moments after he arrived. She did a double take when she saw him. He saw the momentary uncertainty flash in her eyes; she wasn't sure what to say.

After a moment, Sam decided to put her out of her misery, "Thought you didn't date cops?"

She registered his tone and his words with a look of surprise. He wasn't sure how they had come out, but he'd intended for a somewhat smug air to surround them.

"I don't," she replied after the briefest of hesitations.

That took him off guard. He raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Could've fooled me. You and Callaghan are getting pretty close. And in your first week, too."

Her eyes narrowed as she recalled the previous statements he was now calling her on. She drew herself up a few inches, "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Really?" He asked, pushing off from the wall and taking a step toward her unintentionally, "Because I see it as very much my business. I can't have you distracted by your boyfriend over there when you have a job to do."

Not really the best, most logical argument; she caught on to it, too.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not _Detective_," So _that's_ how she got around the whole 'cops' thing, "Callaghan's partner, now, isn't it? It's also a good thing that we're not on duty right now," she replied stiffly. "I _am_ capable of separating my work and personal lives, you know."

"Kind of hard when they intertwine," he countered, still unsure why he was so angry about this.

She scoffed, "Coming from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, taking another step closer.

She stood her ground, "Please. I've heard all about your _reputation_. Lots of talk goes on in the locker room."

He smirked slightly, "All good, I hope?"

Andy rolled her eyes, "God, you are so _full_ of yourself."

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be half as good at what I do."

Another eye roll and then silence. But she wasn't pushing her way past him. Yet. He still didn't know the point to this whole ordeal. Maybe he should get to that…

"Whatever. Do you have a point?" She asked, now crossing her arms. It was like she'd read his mind or something.

He racked his brains trying to come up with something half intelligent to say, something that wouldn't make him out to be some bumbling fool. Sam Swarek wasn't a bumbling fool.

"I just… I just want you to be careful is all… Don't rush into anything. Callaghan can be pretty… persuasive," his words surprised even him. Andy looked taken aback for a moment; it was obvious that he'd knocked her off her game.

"I-uh-appreciate your concern, but I can look after myself."

Sam shrugged in an attempt to be casual, "Alright. Have it your way."

"Gee, thanks!" McNally stretched a sarcastic smile across her face, and moved to pass him in the narrow hall. As she did so, the line of women behind her jostled, and she stumbled into Sam, who reached out to grab her arms to steady her. She gripped the upside of his forearms, managing to stay upright. He was pretty sure he wasn't the only one who felt the electric shock. She looked up at him, but said nothing.

"Like I said, be careful McNally," he repeated in a much lower voice that only she could hear.

Andy could do nothing but nod as she finally released her hold on his arms and backed away, breaking eye contact after a few steps, and hurrying back towards Callaghan.

Sam waited a few more minutes before making his way back to Jerry, not even bothering to enter the washroom.

"Sorry, man, there was a line," he said as he slid back onto his stool. It struck him that the words weren't a lie. He smiled to himself and raised his glass to his lips.

A while later, Callaghan and McNally were still in their cozy little corner. It hadn't made any difference. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was flirting even more now. He watched as they rose and left the bar together, and tried not to think about whether or not Callaghan had only driven her home.

He left soon thereafter, not able to be very good company for Jerry anymore. Once out in the cool night air, Sam took deep breaths, trying to make whatever feeling it was that he got at the sight of McNally with Callaghan go away. Finally, he had to admit it to himself.

Sam Swarek was jealous.

* * *

**A/N: So… what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please don't flame it! Constructive criticism is always the best method!**


End file.
